


Late Nights

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How had he managed to run all the way here? And why? To... To see him? Maybe that.... Maybe he wouldn't turn Mitchell away? Maybe he would be the only one to take Mitchell in like this...</i>
</p>
<p>Mitchell fucks up and finds Anders both helpful and a much needed distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago based on some excellent gif sets that no longer exist. Still, I like the story, so I finally proof read it and decided to post it!

Mitchell's feet pounded the pavement as he ran, painfully aware of the blood drying around his mouth and down his neck. God, what had he done? What had he done?! He was supposed to be going dry and he goes and fucks it up like this? He growled, pushing himself harder, running faster, not even noticing the way he knocked people aside as he ran down street after street. He didn't even know where he was going, just knowing he needed to get away from what he'd done.

When he finally slowed, he looked around himself and realised that these buildings were familiar. How had he managed to run all the way here? And why? To... To see him? Maybe that.... Maybe he wouldn't turn Mitchell away? Maybe he would be the only one to take Mitchell in like this...

Glancing around himself, he was glad the street was empty as he slipped into the building and up the stairs to the door he wanted. Without thinking, he banged on it with both hands, praying for him to be in. Praying that he'd open the door and not turn him away.

"Do you have any idea what the fucking time is?" came the angry shout from inside the flat, but Mitchell kept hitting against the door, needing him to open up.

"A-anders. Anders, it's me..." Mitchell finally managed, hearing the lock click and stepping back as the door slowly opened. Ander's face appeared in the gap as the door opened, only half his face visible, and his expression was impassive. Mitchell knew the state he was in, disheveled and his own face undoubtedly a mask of desperation and blood. Anders stepped aside without a word and Mitchell hurried inside, letting Anders close the door behind him.

Mitchell stood there, nervous as Anders turned and looked him up and down, taking in the blood that had run down his neck, and stained his hands. But he didn't ask anything, he didn't even make a quip about how Mitchell better not have gotten any of that blood on his nice white door. Instead, after a long moment of just looking at him, he muttered, "Bathroom is over there. I'll get you some clean towels if you go get in now."

Mitchell blinked in surprise before nodding, and heading towards the bathroom. Inside, he stripped himself down, leaving his clothes in a pile in the corner. They were ruined now, anyways. He'd have to destroy them. But when he turned on the shower and climbed it, it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. The hot water flowing over his cold skin and washing away the blood caked on him, washing away any evidence that said he may have slipped up.

He was so absorbed, standing under the water, head tilted up to let it flow over him, that he didn't even hear Anders come in to leave the towels. Nor did he notice the way Anders stopped to give him a quick once over as he did, grinning as he left.

When Mitchell finally turned off the shower and stepped out onto the clean tiles, he hesitated slightly, realising he didn't have any clean clothes to put on. He dithered for a long moment before finally wrapping a towel around his waist and emerging from the bathroom. Anders looked up the second the bathroom door opened, smiling to see Mitchell looking almost human again... Well, as human as Mitchell got. He got to his feet, and slowly crossed the room to stand before him.

"Better?" He wondered, voice coming out smooth even though he wasn't trying to use his powers. He knew they were useless on the vampire. Mitchell nodded, and Anders grinned. "Good."

"Anders-" Mitchell began, not knowing what to say. Should he thank him? For letting Mitchell wash away the evidence of a murder in his bathroom? No, that sounded stupid. The less Anders knew the better, really. Maybe ask if there was anything Anders had he could change into? He couldn't just stand here naked all night, could he? But before he could properly gather his thoughts, Anders was leaning up into him and their lips were brushing. Mitchell drew a sharp breath in surprise, and Anders hummed gladly, a lazy smirk curling his lips as they parted.

"Reckon you should stay here tonight... Beds this way...?"

Anders turned and walked slowly towards his bedroom, glancing back over his shoulder as he reached the door. Mitchell understood the invitation as plain as if Anders had outright asked him for a fuck, and he found that was absolutely what he wanted right now, he wanted to fuck and be fucked and not think about tonight at all. Mitchell took a deep breath, dropping the towel from around his waist and crossing the room in a few quick strides. The second they were behind Anders closed bedroom door, Mitchell had grabbed a hold of Anders and was kissing him fiercely. Anders laughed a little as he pushed the insistent vampire back.

"Hey, steady on. No need to rush."

"Fuck me." Mitchell hissed back and Anders eyebrows shot upwards, but he looked pleased more than anything. He gave a little chuckle.

"Well, alright... If that's how you want to start."

"Yes." came the growl in reply, pushing Anders around to pin him against the wall. Mitchell's hands set to Anders' shirt, quickly getting frustrated with the buttons and tugging at the fabric, making Anders' hiss a warning, concerned for his shirt's welfare.

"Hey, watch it! This is expensive!"

Mitchell made no reply, moving instead to pull the shirt up and over Anders' head and throwing it aside. He kissed at Anders neck, sucking a little and making Anders growl softly in the back of his throat. Anders was already undoing his pants and starting to squirm them down when Mitchell drew back, the vampire grinning heatedly to see the way Anders practically sprang free of his jeans.

Anders kicked his jeans aside, reaching up and pushing Mitchell's shoulder, forcing him back towards the bed. "Get on your back if you want me to fuck you, I want those legs spread."

Mitchell scoffed, but did as he was told, laying back and spreading his legs obediently, his hard cock lulling back against his belly. Anders drank in the sight, giving himself an indulgent stroke before moving to dig a tube of lubricant out of his draw with a grin. He crawled onto the bed, taking a moment to kiss Mitchell again, stroking a hand down his body but stopping just before Mitchell's cock. Mitchell growled in protest, but Anders just smirked back,

"In time... Gotta get you slick for my cock."

He moved to kneel between Mitchell's knees, making a show of popping open the lube and slicking his fingers, Mitchell watching him with hungry eyes. With two fingers slick, Anders slid them down, over Mitchell's balls to stroke the sensitive strip of skin under it, making Mitchell's breath escape him n a sharp gust, his hips twitching up. Anders' eyes were lidded, watching the way Mitchell's body squirmed as his fingers teasingly rubbed over his opening.

"Hurry up, Anders!" Mitchell hissed, trying to push himself up onto Anders' fingers, but the God just withdrew, causing a displeased growl to escape the vampire beneath him. Anders seemed to find this amusing, judging by the glint in his eyes, but he was quickly bored with it, moving his fingers back and this time pressing one straight inside. Mitchell's breath hitched, and his head arched back, but he didn't make a word of protest, so Anders quickly added a second. This time, he got a moan from Mitchell.

"Aahh. Anders."

"You're always so tight..." Anders murmured, grinning as if to himself, thrusting his fingers in deep, and slowly dragging them out again, deliberately avoiding Mitchell's most sensitive spot. Mitchell snarled a little, bucking his hips against the fingers, trying to get his spot the attention he wanted, but Anders continued to resolutely avoid it. He gave his fingers a few thrusts, using them to stretch out the vampire beneath him but nothing more, enjoying the way Mitchel squirmed and growled beneath him. With a wicked grin he pressed in a third without any more lube, and Mitchell gasped sharply, baring his teeth a little.

"Fuuuck..."

"You ready for me?" Anders wondered in response and Mitchell nodded hard without hesitation. Smirking, Anders drew his fingers free, loving Mitchell's hiss, before reaching for the lube again. Mitchell glanced up at him as he started to slick his cock, mouth drooping open slightly at the touch of his own hand.

"No condom?"

"No. Problem?" Anders countered and Mitchell shook his head, reaching his hands up behind his head and gripping the bedhead, arching his body slowly.

"No. Fuck me. Please."

Anders gave a little hum, moving forward and lining his slick cock up with Mitchell's opening. "If you insist..."

"I-" Mitchell began but it was cut off by a sharp moan as Anders pressed into him, the blonde God groaning as he slid into Mitchell's body. Mitchell's fingers tightened against the bedhead, his mouth falling open. "Anders!"

"Damnit, so tight... Fuck." Anders panted out, leaning forward and bracing his hands against the bed as he began to thrust. Mitchell moaned again, an almost look of awe on his face as Anders fucked into him, his pace increasing. Anders' grin was gone now, mouth open, body heaving as he thrust into Mitchell. "Uh, yes."

Mitchell moaned back, his head falling back, body arching. One of his hands moved to grip Anders' arm, fingers biting into muscle, making Anders growl softly. His head fell forward, looking down between them, seeing Mitchell's cock slapping against his belly, and his eyes cut back up to the vampire, grinning. He thrust in, arching his body, rubbing along Mitchell's spot, making him groan, his body clenching down.

"Mitchell..."

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Mitchell growled back, pulling his legs up, making Anders sink deeper into him. Anders groaned, arching his head back, thrusting with abandon. Mitchell's grip on Anders' arm loosened, rubbing up to curve over the back of Anders' neck, pulling him down. "Fuck me harder."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Anders murmured, only to have the vampire pull him down into a fierce kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Anders made a wanting noise against his lips as they parted, starting to thrust harder under request, making Mitchell shout out, the fingers on the back of Anders neck biting in enough to make him wince. Mitchell's body arched against him, his cock jabbing Anders in the belly as he cried out,

"Yes!"

Anders was fucking into him hard enough that Mitchell's head was nudging the head board with each thrust, dragging his increasingly sweaty body across the sheets, but it was clear the vampire didn't care a bit. He was rolling his body to meet every one of Anders' thrusts, groaning and growling in pleasure, and Anders was loving it. Grinning a little, he leant in to bite at Mitchell's chest, groaning against his skin.

"Fuck... That's it... Take it."

"Anders... Ugh, Anders!" Mitchell growled, twisting, fingers clinging tight to the headboard, rattling it with each of Anders' swift thrusts. Anders rubbed over his spot again and Mitchell suddenly moved to push Anders away. Anders grunted, trying to shrug off Mitchell's hand at first before slowing himself, and looking up with a frown. Mitchell just smirked, easing himself away from Anders and moving to push Anders down. Mitchell pushed Ander's back onto the bed, the blonde God going with a pleased laugh when he realised what was happening, the laugh turning into a soft groan as one of the vampire's hands clawed at his hairy belly. Mitchell made a little desiring noise, looking up to meet Anders' eyes as he murmured, "My turn."

He trailed his mouth down Ander's stomach, tongue flicking out to lap over Anders' cock, earning himself a low moan. "Ah, yeah. Suck it."

Mitchell scoffed a little, but moved to curl his fingers around Anders' cock, lifting it into his mouth and sucking over it with a low hum. Mitchell bobbed his head, slowly, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks, sucking his way up until Anders escaped his lips with a soft pop. Anders started to make a disappointed noise, but it faltered as Mitchell just moved to lave his tongue over the head, sucking and lipping at his foreskin. Anders reached down with both his hands, threading his fingers through the dark curls, holding tight, tugging Mitchell back down onto his cock. Mitchell let the blonde God guide his head, guiding his pace, sucking and licking over the hot flesh in his mouth, enjoying the way Anders moaned above him.

Mitchell finally pulled away with a soft slurp, looking up at Anders as he wondered, "Can I fuck you for a bit?"

Anders' eyebrows arched, but he seemed intrigued, finally giving a little nod of permission. "Alright."

Mitchell reached for the lube, slicking a couple of his fingers and reaching up between Anders' thighs. Anders' breath gave a pleasing little hitch when he felt finger tips against his opening, the hitch turning into a moan as a finger pressed inside. Anders' hips jerked slightly, but his head lulled back as Mitchell's mouth returned to his cock, sucking as he fingered the other man open. Sliding in the second finger made Anders' hand return to Mitchell's curls, tugging as Anders' whimpered and grunted above him.

"Mitchell, c'mon... Enough... Keep doing that and the fun'll be over..."

Mitchell lifted off, licking his lips as he slid his fingers free and reached for the lube again. Quickly slicking himself, he moved up between Anders' thighs, angling against his opening before hesitating. He looked up at Anders, seeing the blonde God smirk before he pressed himself inside. Anders flinched a little, his eyes squeezing closed and arched.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Anders." Mitchell growled back, leaning forward and capturing Anders' mouth in a kiss, their lips meeting messily as Mitchell began to rut into Anders. Anders' moan was lost in their messy kissing, Mitchell moving to pull up one of Anders' legs, letting it curl around his hips, giving him better leverage as he thrust. Mitchell leant back some, Anders sitting up just so he could reach around the vampire, a hand sliding down his sweat slick back to grip his arse. He pulled Mitchell forward into him and groaned gladly.

"Do it... Really give it to me."

Mitchell growled in excitement, his thrusts coming hard and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room and the force making Anders' eyes roll in his head, his head flopping back against the bed. The muscles in Mitchell's back flexed and strained as his whole body bucked into Anders, Mitchell growling low in his throat as Anders tightened around his cock. Anders hands fisted into Mitchell's curls again, pulling him down and biting at his lips.

"That's it. Fuck me, Mitchell! Fuck me!" Anders was muttering, eager and heated, looking up into Mitchell's dark eyes. Mitchell snarled a little, arching his hips up and feeling Anders clench again. "Oh, shit."

Mitchell kissed Anders' hard, grunting and panting into his mouth with the effort of his movements. Anders was moaning in response, pulling at Mitchell's hair, even as Mitchell's hands slid down his body to grip at Anders' hips. Mitchell leant away, his eyes dark but not the black they became when he turned vampire, dark with lust, and he grinned a little. Using his grip, he titled Anders' hips up so that his next thrust rubbed against Anders spot. Anders jerked liked he'd received a shock, his mouth falling open and his hands falling away to grip the sheets,

"Fuck. Fuck!!" The blonde God managed to gasp out, his lip catching between his teeth as Mitchell continued to rub over that spot. Anders toes actually started to curl at the pleasure, then suddenly he was pushing the vampire away. Mitchell growled in displeasure, but moved away faster than Anders had. Anders was shaking his head, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair, causing it to stick up. "No, I was gonna cum..." He gave a low chuckle as he recovered himself, looking up at Mitchell with a smug grin. "I'm gonna cum in you tonight."

"Are you?" Mitchell smiled through his heavy breathing, still kneeling between Anders spread thighs. Anders pulled himself up, crawling around behind and moving to push Mitchell up the bed, pressing him against the wall with a low hum of agreement as he came up behind him. 

"Mmhm. Fuck you against the wall..."

"Yes." Mitchell breathed out, one hand reaching down to brace against the low headboard, the other pressed against the wall. Mitchell's fingers clawed at the wall as Anders lined himself up and easily pressed back inside Mitchell's body. "Aah... Anders!"

Anders groaned in response, starting to thrust. His hand set on Mitchell's hips, gripping tight as he fucked into him with all the force he had. He could feel his orgasm coiling inside him and was working towards it. Mitchell grit his teeth at Anders force, growling as the blonde God managed to rub over his spot whether he was trying or not. The bed rattled with the force of their fucking, Mitchell groaning and Anders cursing and talking dirty behind him, muttering about how tight and hot and perfect he was. Their sweaty skin slid together, and everything was the sound of slapping skin, Anders' hips ramming against Mitchell's arse. Anders buried his face in Mitchell's hair.

"Fuck! Mitchell! Nearly!"

"Yes! Yes! Anders! Uuugghhh!!" Mitchell's head bumped against the wall as he bucked, his body tensing up as he came with a splatter across the bed head, sweaty palm slipping against the wall as he shuddered through his orgasm, eyes shut tight to hide the way they'd gone black. Anders growled wordlessly as Mitchell's body clenched hard enough to nearly be painful. Anders slowed for a brief moment until Mitchell settled, pressing back against him with a gruff mutter that was meant to be playful. "Anders... Thought you were going to cum in me?"

Anders chuckled, quickly rebuilding his pace and it wasn't long before his teeth sunk into Mitchell's shoulder, smothering his shout, his hips snapping forward as he came hard deep inside the vampire. Mitchell hissed a little at the bite, his body arching back against Anders. Anders hips gave a few little jerks before he drew away at last, leaving Mitchell slumped against the wall. Anders eyes swept down Mitchell's lean back, the bite mark on the back of his shoulder, the sweat running down his spine, his arse slightly pinked from their hips slapping together and the cum that had escaped and dribbled down his thigh when Anders had pulled out. Anders smirked, thinking he much preferred Mitchell in this mess to the one he'd show up in, but in a show of surprising good behaviour he didn't say it. Instead, he climbed out of bed, watching as Mitchell slid slightly down the wall before sprawling himself out on the bed.

"Uuugghh... That was just what I needed." Mitchell groaned, flopping onto his back, grabbing at the sheet and barely managing to cover himself as he looked over at Anders, standing beside his bed in all his naked glory. Anders smirked widely, giving a falsely modest shrug.

"Figured as much... Now... I'm going to get a coffee. Gotta get myself to work in a few hours."

Mitchell groaned again, rolling over to press his face into the pillows that still smelled like sex and sweat and Anders. "Didn't mean to keep you up all night."

"Nonsense. I can always tell Dawn I'm only doing a half day. Then I can come back here, sleep a bit, then fuck you some more. Sounds good to me." Anders replied with a wide smirk before he sauntered his way out of the room, leaving the fucked out vampire on his bed, admiring the God's arse as he went.


End file.
